warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spottedstar42/Just somthing to say...
Ugh... I snapped at Rainlegs again. And don't worry, this isn't another rant saying how I hate her. This is just a rant I'd like everyone to read. Rainlegs, you remind me of this girl I hated in school, Brynna. (i'm not saying I hate you, leggy, just hear the story). I worked really hard to get something, like win a medal or something, and at the last moment, she would swoop in and win the proze instead without doing any work at all. Do you know how it feels to work so hard, and be beaten at everything you want to do? Well, everytime she beat me, I'd snap at her, and when she got me really mad, I'd do something even more stupid, like start a shouting match. So, whenever Brynna made me angry, I ended up ruining my chances to win. Like whenever I snap at Rainlegs, I lose my chance to win whatever I'm doing. Before, I almost ruined my chance to become a sw, and now I've lost my chance of becoming deputy. But, of course, people are just overlooking the fact that I'm nice, patient with people, great at art, and I can make friends with almost everyone. The only time i'm not any of those thing is when people ignore me. The thing I hate most is being ignored. Rainlegs was made deputy even thought she's not nearly as active or others (I'm not implying me, I'm saying Rain or Rowan or others. They deserve to be deputy more than me, as I'll soon explain) She said that she was about to QUIT THE PROJECT. Listen to these messages we put on each otehr's talk pages: To Rainlegs: Sorry, but because of your inactitvy, you've been removed as deputy of Project Charart. There was a discussion, and it was deicded. (just for the record, it was pretty much decided before I came back on the 22nd, so this isn't just me continuing the grudge. I got over it awhile ago.)[[User:Spottedstar42|'Guess what?!!?!']] my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 23:55, January 27, 2012 (UTC) To Spotz: Ironic timing.... I was just about to give it up. I'm having way too much homework to deal with lately... xD Rainlegs 00:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) See?! She was going to leave, but suddenly, she can lead the project! I want to know why she suddenly changed her mind. I seriously want to know. But now she's defending herself. I know it's unfair, legs, but why did you want to leave before, but now that you're leader, you want to stay? Okay, okay, I'm getting into that anger-mode again. Rainlegs, you're not bad, it's not that you don't deserve to be leader, but you're busy. Let's see, you're admin on tons of unpopular wikis because their founders asked for your help, there's all the wikis you're not an admin on, all the homework you keep talking about, and to top it off, You're rollbacker on WWiki. I know you want it and deserve it, but do you honestly have the time? Rowan and Rain both have more time on their hands, and could probably lead project charart just as good as you. I don't even want to be leader or deputy anymore. I just wanted to get this rant off my chest because it was choking me. (along wiht all my mental problems, I also have trouble keeping all my emotions in check. the smallest thing will make me shout, and the smalllest disater will make me cry). If I do this every time that Rainlegs starts typing or gets rewarded with an honor, maybe I don't deserve such a high position yet. Rainlegs definetly deserves it more than me. Look, I'm always snapping on her, it's been so many times now, but last time I snapped, she was still nice and patient enough to become my friend again. Rainlegs isn't a bad person, I just really have some anger issues. XP RANK CONCLUDED Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 04:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts